ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Mortal Kombat: The Video Game
LEGO Mortal Kombat: The Video Game is a Lego-themed action-adventure videogame developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Macintosh and Microsoft Windows. Characters Story Mode * Scorpion ** Klassic Scorpion (MK) ** Retro Scorpion (MKII) * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sub-Zero **Klassic Sub-Zero (MK) **Retro Sub-Zero (MKII) **Retro Cyber Sub-Zero **Unmasked Sub-Zero (MK3) * Sindel * Ermac ** Klassic Ermac (MK) ** Retro Ermac (MKII) * Reptile **Klassic Reptile (MK) **Retro Reptile (MKII) * Kitana **Klassic Kitana (UMK3) **Retro Kitana (MKII) * Johnny Cage * Jade **Klassic Jade (UMK3) **Retro Jade (MKII) * Mileena **Klassic Mileena (UMK3) **Retro Mileena (MKII) * Nightwolf * Cyrax **Klassic Cyrax (MK3) * Noob Saibot **Klassic Noob Saibot (MKII) * Smoke **Klassic Smoke (MKII) * Sektor **Klassic Sektor (MK3) * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Kano * Kurtis Stryker * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Kabal * Raiden * Cyber Sub-Zero * Sheeva * Quan Chi * Skarlet ** Retro Skarlet (MKII) * Rain * Kensei * Goro * Kintaro * Shao Khan * Kotal Khan * Tanya * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Erron Black * Takeda Takahashi * D'Vorah * Ferra/Torr * Kung Jin * Shinnok * Sareena * Geras * Kollector * Cetrion * Kronika * Frost Free Play *Alien *Ashrah *Black Dragon Killer *Black Dragon Soldier *Blaze *Bo' Rai Cho *Cage Twin *Chameleon *Daegon *Dairou *Darrius *Demon *Drahmin *Freddy Krueger *Fujin *Havik *Hotaru *Hsu Hao *Jarek *Jason Voorhees *Kai *Khameleon *Kira *Kobra *Li Mei *Mavado *Meat *Mokap *Moloch *Motaro *Nitara *Onaga *Predator *Reiko *Shujinko *Spawn *Tarkatan General *Tarkatan Leader *Tarkatan Soldier *Taven *Triborg *Zombie 'DLC Characters' 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Skins Pack' *UMK3 Ermac *UMK3 Noob Saibot *UMK3 Rain *UMK3 Reptile *UMK3 Scorpion *UMK3 Skarlet *UMK3 Sub-Zero *UMK3 Smoke 'Mortal Kombat: The Movie Pack' *Johnny Cage (Movie) *Kano (Movie) *Kitana (Movie) *Liu Kang (Movie) *Raiden (Movie) *Scorpion (Movie) *Shang Tsung (Movie) *Sonya Blade (Movie) *Sub-Zero (Movie) Story Levels Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat 11 Locations (Open World) *Earthrealm **Bank. **Bell Tower. **Black Dragon Fight Club. **Black Market Alley. **Bridge. **Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly. **Dead Woods. **Destroyed City. **House of Pekara. **Jinsei Chamber. **Lin Kuei Temple. **Refugee Kamp. **Rooftop. **Shaolin Trap Dungeon. **Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. **Sky Temple. **Special Forces Desert Command. **Subway. **Tank Garage Bunker. **The Street. **Waterfront. **Wu Shi Academy. **Wu Shi Dragon Grotto. *Netherrealm **Bridge of Immortality. **Hell. **Krossroads. **Nekros. **Netherrealm (Arena). **Netherrealm Cliffs. **Prison of Souls. **Pyramid of Shinnok. **Quan Chi's Fortress (Mortal Kombat X). **Scorpion's Lair. **Sea of Blood. **Sea of Immortality. **Shinnok's Bone Temple. **Shinnok's Spire. **Shinnok's Throne Room. **Slaughterhouse. *Outworld **Armory. **Balcony. **Blood Stone Mines. **Cobalt Mines of Shokan. **Dead Pool. **Dragon Mountain. **Dragon King's Temple. **Drum Arena. **Falling Cliffs. **Golden Desert. **Hell's Foundry. **Kahn's Arena. **Koliseum Beast Pen. **Kombat Tomb. **Kuatan Palace. **Lei Chen. **Living Forest. **Lost Bridge. **Lost Hive of The Kytinn. **Lost Tomb. **Lower Mines. **Lumber Mill. **Makeba. **Outworld Marketplace. **Outworld Spire. **Pit II. **Pit III. **Portal. **Quan Chi's Fortress. **Sea of Blood. **Shao Kahn's Fortress. **Soul Chamber. **Soul Tombs. **Sun Do. **Tarkatan War Kamp. **Tower. **Wasteland of Outworld. *Shang Tsung's Island **Goro's Lair. **Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. **Shang Tsung's Garden. **Shang Tsung's Island Ruins. **Shang Tsung's Throne Room. **The Courtyard. **The Palace Gates. **The Pit. **The Warrior Shrine. Cast Archive Cast *Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn (MK11), Cyrax (MK11) *Troy Baker – Erron Black, Shinnok *JB Blanc - Kano (MK11) *Steven Blum – Sub-Zero (MKX, MK11), Baraka (MK11) *Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips), Movie Director *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage (MKX, MK11) *Jonathan Cahill - Kabal (MK11) *Sara Cravens - Frost (MK11) *Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot (MK11), Kharon *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggs (MK11) *Keith David - Spawn *Richard Epcar – Raiden *Jennifer Hale – Kronika, Tanya *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang (MK11) *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage (MK11) *Mela Lee - Jade (MK11) *Sunil Mahotra - Kung Lao (MK11) *Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva (MK11) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion *Dave B. Mitchell - Geras, Sektor (MK11) *Andrew Morgado - Kollector *Danielle Nicolet - Jade, Sareena (MKX) *Jeff Pilson - Johnny Cage (MK9) *Beata Pozniak - Skarlet *Jamieson Price - Ermac (MKX), Announcer *Kathleen Puls Andrade-Additional voices *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade (MK11) *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion (MK9), MKX) *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana (MKX), Mileena (MKX) *Tara Strong - Ferra, Li Mei *William-Christopher Stevens - Jax (MK11) *Tara Strong - *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung *Fred Tatascoire - Torr, Tremor *Kari Wahlgren – Kitana (MK11) *Carl Weathers - Jax (MKX) *Ron Yuan – Scorpion (MK11) Regular Cast Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Incomplete pages Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:WB Games